Vantagens de ser mutante
by Telma-chan
Summary: Será que ser raro é bom? Perguntem a Hyuuga Hinata. Ela sabe... Summary pior que tudo mas a fic está melhor :) NaruHina/ ShikaTema/ SasuSaku/ NejiTen/ GaaIno.


**As vantagens de ser mutante  
****Por Telma-chan**

* * *

Olá people *w* Só pra dizer que a "Novo Começo" está em stand by (a culpa é do Naruto :( Ele está a dar-me surtos psicológicos por causa do mangá)

Mas aqui vai uma long-fic com muita coisa pra dizer. Só lendo é compreendem o que está escrito nesta porcaria de primeira parte :P

E pra ouvir aconselho o Young Girls do Bruno Mars 3 Quando chegar a parte já entendem

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Sabes o que é um mutante? Então não fales Naruto-kun!**

**_-Hinata POV on-_**

Mutantes... Esta palavra pode ser-vos naturalmente estranha. Ficção ou então filmes dos X-Men. Mas na verdade nem revistas aos quadradinhos nem mentes criativas podem encobrir as verdades.

Tudo começou... Tudo começou... Ah! Não sei. Eles lá me explicaram isso. Só sei que sou um mutante. Uma nova raça de humanos. _Homo Sapiens Hidyonoid_. Pelo menos foi o que me disseram, mas não acreditem imediatamente nisso! A Tsunade-sama contou-me que o Jiraiya-sama e o Orochimaru-san já sabiam de tudo sobre mim. Mas que a situação é demasiado rara. Se me contassem eu poderia descontrolar-me e eles não queriam isso. Não de todo. Tipo... Quer dizer eu também não queria me descontrolar, mas agora acho que isso nem é tão mau de todo. Se me questionassem... És feliz? Eu respondia certamente que sim.

Nós, mutantes, somos extremamente fortes. Possuímos qualidades de regeneração rápida e poderes extraordinários. Mas o mais extraordinário é que toda a raça humana odeia os mutantes. E nós, desprezados mutantes, somos os seus "super-heróis". Sim, vocês ouviram bem... Nós ajudamos diariamente todos os seres vivos do mundo.

A pior parte de tudo é que nós não somos reconhecidos no mundo. Se a S.H.I.E.L.D. existisse de verdade talvez já todos nos conhecessem. Ah... Mas eu por acaso disse que ela _não_ existe? Ah! Estão tão enganados. A S.H.I.E.L.D. é só mais uma ideia do Stan Lee? Errado! Acham que os X-Men e companhia são mais uma ideia do Stan Lee? Errado!

Acho que tirei um peso de cima dos ombros. Dizer-vos isto fez-me bem. Mas não é a primeira que conto isto para alguém. Se soubessem... Mas fica para depois já que eu e a Ino estamos atrasadas para o "encontro anual" da nossa turma. Isso é uma coisa que fazemos desde o 5º ano, quando todos nós nos juntámos "oficialmente".

- Yo... Hina? - a Ino-chan tira-me dos meus devaneios. Já perdi a conta ás vezes que ela me faz isto. - Anda depressa! Pareces uma tartaruga a andar, credo!

- Ino baka. Vales menos do que pareces - eu também sei revidar, pensam que não? E esta frase que o Gaara lhe disse deixa-a branca como uma folha de papel.

De verdade, eu não sou a culpada disto. Nem me estou a mexer como uma tartaruga. Ela é que se demora na casa de banho. "Perfeição só com muito trabalho" ela disse.

Minutos depois estamos á porta da sala de música. É a sala mais cómoda da escola. Em vez de mesas e cadeiras temos pufes; em vez de um quadro um enorme projector. E um palco improvisado no outro lado da sala. É a minha sala favorita. Mas depois vem o professor marado: Deidara. Está sempre a dizer "a arte é um estrondo!" e acaba as frases sempre com "hum". Nem sei como é possível alguém se habituar a isso! Mas agora que ele não está aqui podemos aproveitar a sala - afinal ela está aberta 24 horas por dia, 7 dias por semana! - e talvez partir alguma coisa...

- Ei meninas! Chegaram atrasadas - avisa Lee. Depois olha para a Ino. - Ah! Entendo. A Ino quer sempre fazer algo mais e depois ainda te faz ficar atrasadas. Entrem então! Aproveitem a festa já que amanhã é o último dia aqui dentro.

- Uau! - deixo escapar. De facto a sala está irreconhecível. Eles tiraram o projector e arrumaram-no; encostaram a secretária do professor ao lado dos armários e colocaram umas colunas grandes em cima da mesma. A sorte é que as paredes não deixam o som passar, senão estávamos tramados. Pois... estamos a fazer uma festa sem a Tsunade-sama saber. Ela também não deixa. Nem se o Naruto-kun fizer aqueles olhinhos de gato das botas - que são muito kawais! - Isto sim é uma festa!

- Lá isso é verdade H-chan! - oiço uma voz atrás de mim. É o Naruto. Sabem que ele sempre me trata por Hime ou H-chan e quando está irritado é sempre pelo nome completo. - Então? Não queres cantar? - pergunta ele, apontando com o queixo para o palco improvisado - uma das únicas coisas não mudadas na sala.

- Talvez sim, talvez não! - brinco, esticando o meu dedo no peitoral macio do loiro. - Só se canta-res primeiro! E depois um dueto?

- Lá sei eu... Não tenho vontade de cantar - responde ele, empurrando-me mais para perto dele. Estamos abraçados a dançar. Todos olham para nós com cara de "mais um pouco e temos um casal novo". Se bem que o clima entre nós é meio desse. Faço beicinho. Com ele resulta sempre. - Pronto! Ganhaste. Mas só se cantares comigo depois!

- Então? Eu disse "dueto"!

- Ok! Venceste outra vez! Daqui a pouco estás aos pontapés comigo - argumentou ele.

- Ei! Ei! Ninguém pode saber o que eu sei! - coloco um dedo nos lábios dele. - Isto devia de ser um segredo. Não andes aí a proclamá-lo aos quatro ventos!

- Gomen - suspira Naruto. - Então eu vou cantar. E depois és tu! - avisa, desprendendo-se de mim. Eu aceno e vou sentar-me num dos poucos pufes vagos. Isto vai ser giro.

Shikamaru está quase a dormir, encostado ao microfone do palco. Kiba está á bateria a tocar uma batida calma e o Neji-ni-san está a afinar a guitarra. Sim, aquilo vai ser muito giro. Naruto chega ao palco e sobe devagar, sempre a olhar para mim no canto do olho. Demasiado protetor. Ele tem ciúme de todo o rapaz que está perto de mim num raio de 50 metros. Mas eu não me importo porque eu própria tenho ciúme de todas as raparigas que interagem com ele. Eu simplesmente odeio! Mas voltando a isto. O loiro dá um leve encontrão no Shika, mas mesmo assim ele quase cai do palco. Fica com uma cara de "o que se passa aqui?" e olha para o Naruto que lhe sussurra uma coisa. O moreno acena afirmativamente e dirige-se até ao sintetizador. O Kiba para com a batida e olha para o Naruto incrédulo. Aliás, todos na sala olham. Bem, eles têm razão. O Naru é muito preguiçoso no que toca a cantar e só o faz no inico do período quando o professor Deidara manda todos na sala cantar a solo. É o que torna o 1º dia de aulas tão fixe!

- Ei dobe, vais mesmo cantar? - atira aquele Uchiha baka aka Sasuke. Está encostado na parede onde estava o projector e de braços cruzados. Um pequeno sorriso malicioso toma conta dos seus lábios. Só a pose dele dá-me arrepios. - Tens a certeza que com essa voz de galinha vais dar um bom espectáculo?

- Sabes que consegues sempre me irritar teme? - olho bruscamente para o palco. Nota mental: nunca mais fazer isto! O loiro está de punhos cerrados e de olhos fechados. Vê-lo assim dá-me um aperto no coração.

- Uchiha baka desafio-te a ires ali e cantares! - rosno, numa voz alterada. Todos olham para mim. - O que foi? Eu só disse o óbvio! - disparei, olhando para o Naruto e sorriu para ele, que retribuiu com um olhar cheio de carinho. Senti-me corar.

- Ok meninos! Calma com isso por favor! Bem... continuando: O nosso primeiro cantor. Sei que ele só canta uma vez por período, mas deixem-no ter o palco pelo menos uma vez! - a TenTen tem mesmo graça quando quer! E ali em cima do palco com a luz de fim de tarde a bater-lhe na cara morena... - Então palmas para Naruto Uzumaki! - o pessoal começou a bater palmas descontroladamente. - Com Young Girls de Bruno Mars! - OMG! Nem acredito que ele tenha escolhido aquela canção. Tem muito má fama com aquela canção! Mas pronto. Ele quer ele que queira!

** Shikamaru no sintetizador; Kiba na bateria; Neji na guitarra e Naruto na voz.**

**Young Girls {Bruno Mars}**

**Naruto, [Shikamaru]**

Naruto

_I spent all my money on a big old fancy car_

_For these bright eyed honeys_

_Oh yeah, you know who you are_

_Keep me up 'til the sun is high_

_'Til the birds start calling my name_

_I'm addicted and I don't know why_

_Guess I've always been this way_

_All these roads steer me wrong_

_But I still drive them all night long, all night long_

_All you young wild girls_

_You make a mess of me [You make a mess of me]_

_Yeah, you young wild girls_

_You'll be the death of me, the death of me_

_All you young wild girls_

_No matter what you do [No matter what you do]_

_Yeah, you young wild girls_

_I'll always come back to you, come back to you_

_I get lost under these lights_

_I get lost in the words I say_

_Start believing my own lies_

_Like everything will be okay_

_Oh, I still dream of a simple life_

_Boy meets girl, makes her his wife_

_But love don't exist when you live like this that much I know, yes I know_

_[All these roads steer me wrong]_

_But I still drive them all night long, all night long_

_All you young wild girls_

_You make a mess of me [You make a mess of me]_

_Yeah you young wild girls_

_You'll be the death of me, the death of me_

_All you young wild girls_

_No matter what you do [No matter what you do]_

_Yeah, you young wild girls_

_I'll always come back to you, come back to you_

**[Nesta parte da canção Naruto desce do palco e tira Hinata**

**do pufe e leva-a para o palco]**

_You, you_

_You, you, you_

_Yeah you, you, you_

_You, you, you_

_All you young wild girls_

_You make a mess of me [You make a mess of me]_

_Yeah you young wild girls_

_You'll be the death of me, the death of me_

_All you young wild girls_

_No matter what you do [No matter what you do]_

_Yeah, you young wild girls_

_I'll always come back to you, come back to you_

* * *

Ok, esta última ficou estranha, mas não se importem porque depois de alguns cap's é que fica mais avançado.

Espero reviews :3

Bezo bezo *w*

**Telma-chan**


End file.
